The Disastourous First Day
by FallenAngel112599
Summary: It's Maka's and her friends' first day at Shibusen. What will happen when the two smartest people in their class start to fight? Who will win? Who will lose? Will i ever stop asking questions? And will a big secret that Shibusen has been hiding from Maka be revieled? I don't know but the first three will be answered in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

"Alright, my name is Sid. I am the teacher of this class. I am very strict about my students about my students coming to class on time. Now, to start off class we're going to take a quiz to see where everyone is at." After he announced the quiz everyone groaned. That is everyone except me, this weird bald guy, and his weapon partner. I think their names are Ox and Harvar. They seemed kind of happy about it. "Here are the quizzes. All of you have 10 minutes to complete it. The quiz will start once they're all passed out." While the quizzes were being passed out Black Star looked at me and mouthed "remember out promise." I nodded.

"Alright, time starts… now!"

5 minutes later

I'm done! Wow, I'm the first one done. I thought Ox or Harvar would finish before me.

A little later Ox finished. He started looking around the class room at the students. I guess to see if he's the first done. When he saw I was done before him he gave me a nasty look.

Later

"Alright, students, times up, pass your quizzes to the front!" Sid yelled out. "I'll check the scores then announce the order of the grades from least to greatest!"

10 minutes later

"Listen up, here are the scores:

Tied for last are Black Star and Soul, with the score of zero.

Other names

In tenth is Tsubaki.

Other names

In third is Harvar.

The people in second and first were very close to each other. The person in first place got this by half a point. Maka and Ox, stand up." We both stood up. Ox looked back at me and gave me another nasty look. "Ox nice job," great I lost to baldy. "But, Maka got first place."

"WHAT!" both Ox and I said simultaneously.

"There's no way a person like me could lose to… to… some emo girl that didn't even try on this quiz!" Ox said while pointing at me.

"You listen here baldy! I tried just as hard as you did on this quiz! And who do you think you are judging my appearance! Just look at yourself! You're the bald one here! And what's up with that pointy hair on the sides of your head!?"

"How are you telling me you tried?! You were pretty much asleep when I finished! No one's ever finished before me! That's it, I know how you finished before me and got a better score! You cheated off of my test! You did this because the quiz was too much for your pea- sized brain to handle!"

"That's it!" I walked down the steps to Ox's row. I grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and then punched him. I punched him so hard, blood came out his nose. I smiled at the sight. I heard some students "oh" and some were surprised. Others gasped. "You think you're so smart but your accusation is obviously just a way to cover up the fact that you lost to me! But if I did cheat of you I would have gotten the same score as you and I would have finished a little after you! But I finished before you _and _got a better score than you! But you're so full of shit that you think you have the knowledge of a _god_ or something!" I was about to punch him again but Sid interrupted.

"Ah, Maka."

"Yeah yeah, I'm in trouble! What else is new?!"

"Ah, no. if you want to continue the fight you'll have to go outside, have a teacher present, and have a weapon."

"What do you think baldy? Want to fight me or are you to scared of some 'emo girl'?"

"I'm not scared of you! Harvar, come!"

"Soul, come on! Sid will you oversee the fight?"

"Sure."

I'm not going to lose to some bald guy that insulted me for no reason. He will pay for it. I'm not going to go easy on him either he doesn't deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul's POV

"Hey, Maka, you sure you want to do this? We haven't practiced this yet."

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Just do what I say and we'll be ok."

"Whatever you say." I said in a little hesitantly.

When we got to the front of the school I got a lot more nervous than I was at first. At least Maka looks like she knows what she's doing.

"Maka and Ox, since this is both of yours first fight I'll explain the rules. First:

1) Try not to kill each other.

2) Anything goes

Got it?"

"Sure." Maka said in an irritated voice. She started getting a weird look on her face. I don't know how to describe it exactly. But it was like a mix of amusement and… blood lust. Even her soul started giving off wavelengths of it.

Ox got a panicked look on his face. I think he could sense it too.

"What's wrong, Ox? You gettin' scared to fight me?" Maka said. Her voice sounded almost… evil.

"Of course not! Now let's start. Harvar! Transform!"

"So, you know how to do it already. That's good'cause I do too! Soul!" when she called out to me to transform I got nervous, but then it just happened. It felt like her soul was guiding me throughout the whole thing.

Some kids that came out to see the fight, (which was most of them) went "oooo" or "ahhh" and some even gasped. And some even went "cool". I was surprised myself.

"I think I looked pretty awesome as a scythe. Harvar turned into a staff with a lightning bolt on top of it. He looked pretty awesome too.

It was silent. Then Ox spoke, "It's an honor for you to be in the presence of the powerful Lightning King!"

"Really? 'Cause all I see is a weird bald clown with a big ego! But I have to admit, your weapon is very powerful. I can sense it. Harvar, may I ask you something?"

"What?" that was the first time Harvar has spoken this whole time.

"You're such a powerful weapon. So, why'd you choose Ox to be your meister when his power compared to yours is pretty much nothing?"

"I don't know. When we met I knew he was pretty weak," when he said this Ox got sad. "But, I had a feeling about him, a good one. So that's why I chose him." With that, Ox smiled.

"That's touching, Harvar. Now Ox, you gonna make the first move or what?"

"Sure, but it's your loss."

"We'll see."

"Harvar, LIGHTNING STRIKE! HA!"

"Maka dodge it, now!" I yelled at her, but she just stood there with a smirk on her face. She's CRAZY! Then BOOM! It hit her. She screamed and Ox smirked. "Ha, I won! That was stupid of you to chal…"Then he was interrupted when the screaming turned to laughter.

Then when the smoke cleared you saw she didn't even have a scratch on her. She said "HAHAHAHA! Oh come on! I let you hit me… AND THAT'S ALL I GET?!" then she started charging at Ox. "HAAAAAA" she yelled as she was swinging at him. Harvar turned back into human form to take the blow. Maka said "DAMN IT HARVAR, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she stopped the swing and landed on her feet a couple feet away from them, then jumped up into the air super high and flipped when we were right above them so we could face Ox's back when we landed. Then she swung again right when Ox turned around and hit him in her chest with my blade.

She then put me down and continued the fight with kicks and punches. Harvar was taking most of the hits but she would stop or soften them when he did. Then she said, "Soul, hold Harvar back!" I did as I was told and it was easy 'cause taking the hits exhausted him. But he still put up a struggle. Maka punched and kicked Ox not holding back. Sometimes you'd hear a _Crack! _and Ox's screams saying"I won't lose! Not to her!" Maka said,"Just give up already. I already won but your so stubborn and won't say you give up! You're so WEAK!"

This continued until finally Ox gave up. I let go of Harvar and he ran to his wounded partner.

"Someone take both of them to the infirmary. Maka you might want to go too." Sid said.

"For what I'm perfectly fine. His strike didn't hurt at all. You should be paying more attention to Ox and Harvar."

"That's an order, Maka!"

"Fine, whatever, but it's pointless. Soul go back to class I'll see you later."

"Sure." She's crazy! What have I gotten myself into?! Ox's injuries were so bad. But I wonder why she didn't want to hurt Harvar? I'll ask her later. But I could've sworn her green eyes went from an oval to a S… Nah! It's probably just my imagination.

Sid's POV

I must talk to Lord Death right now. This could be very troublesome later on. "Lord Death! Lord Death!"

"Yes? What is it Sid?"

"It's about Maka. Did you see the fight?"

"Yes I saw and this isn't good. She's starting to lose control."

"I don't get it, she used to control it so well and now I almost had to interfere with the fight. What do we do about this?"

"I want you to keep a closer eye on her and I want you to be the one to oversee all her fights. I'll tell all the other teachers to keep an eye on her too. We've been keeping the secret from her all of her life and I don't want her finding out. It could make her lose control completely and the power she has locked inside is more than enough to destroy the whole city and more. I'll tell Spirit too, he must know to be careful because if she finds out Maka will most likely target him first. She can't find out that she's a part of the S…"

"Lord Death you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Spirit, yes I did…"

In class

Soul's POV

Maka's still not back from the infirmary. I wonder if that strike actually hurt her. I'll ask to go see her.

In infirmary

Maka's POV

"Maka this is worse than you thought! You may feel fine on the outside, but your insides are severely burnt! Are you sure you don't feel anything?!"

"Yeah, if I did Sid- sensei wouldn't have had to force me to come here, Medusa- sensei."

"Well then take these pills," she went to a cabinet and got out some pills. "three times a day, one when you wake- up, one after you eat lunch and one before you sleep. You got it, because it's very important you do. If you don't you might need surgery. But even if you do surgery ids still a possibility."

"Yeah, I got it, just don't tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"'Cause… I'll look weak."

"Sure thing, Maka."

"Thanks, Medusa- sensei!"

"Just don't forget, alright?"

"I won't forget, bye. Oh, Soul, what are you doing here?"

Soul's POV

In infirmary

"Maka, you ok, you're taking longer than I thought."

"Oh, yeah, I was… talking to Medusa- sensei and I guess I lost track of time. Haha, silly me."

"Whatever, let' get back to class."

Harvar's POV

So, Maka did get affected by the lightning. Why did she try not to hurt me? Why'd she hold back on me? Does she like me…? No, she couldn't right? Do I like her, maybe a little, but I can't show it because surely Ox won't allow it. But I can't help it, why do I feel this way about our new enemy? I have to hide it. Why…?

"Harvar, looks like you'll be fine but your partner might be in here a while."

"Oh, thanks, Medusa- sensei. See you later."

**So how was it. Were you mad when Lord Death was about to say what the secret was and I... I mean Spirit cut him of? I will eventually say the secret in one of my next sroties. You're going to have to read then to find uo what it is. I know I'm so mean but I had to. my next story is called I'm Sorry. Please review and keep reading. **

**; ) (WINKY FACE)**

**In the words of Black Star "YAAAAHOOOOOOO"**


End file.
